


"If I Could Turn Back Time"

by Super911Potter



Series: Who Says You Can't Go Home [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck Left Home, But So is Buck, Check Summary for Warnings, Eddie is Hurt, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Little Shit, Five Years Later, Friendship Problems, Hurt Christopher Diaz, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Minor Eddie Diaz/Ana Flores (9-1-1 TV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Post Season 4 Winter Finale, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super911Potter/pseuds/Super911Potter
Summary: As Buck pulled into the 118 fire station, his hands start to shake. It had been 5 years since he disappeared. 5 years after a bad shift, he decided to leave LA with just a note. He had grabbed the stuff he could fit into his Jeep, scribbled a note to whoever went to check on him, and drove away. He didn't say goodbye to anyone. Maddie. Chimney. Bobby. Athena. Hen. Karen. Eddie. Christopher.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Who Says You Can't Go Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211639
Comments: 32
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing here?" There was a bit of sass in Chris's answer, and it made Buck whine inside.
> 
> "I- I don't really know" he scratched the back of his neck. "What are you doing here kiddo, shouldn't you be in school?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None that I can see. If you see anything that should be labeled as a trigger please let me know!

As Buck pulled into the 118 fire station, his hands start to shake. It had been 5 years since he disappeared. 5 years after a bad shift, he decided to leave LA with just a note. He had grabbed the stuff he could fit into his Jeep, scribbled a note to whoever went to check on him, and drove away. He didn't say goodbye to anyone. Maddie. Chimney. Bobby. Athena. Hen. Karen. Eddie. Christopher.

In hindsight, he knew it was a bad idea. That he was hurting them, but he was so sick of being alone. Maddie and Chimney were about to have their baby, Eddie had started dating, Hen, Karen, Bobby, and Athena had their own families. And Buck was alone. Again.

Would they want to see him?

Buck pushed the fear out of his mind as he got out of his motorhome. They were family. They would understand.

Hopefully.

As Buck got to the front, his fears were confirmed. Empty. He got all this courage to come after all this year, and of course, they were on a call.

He steps in any way, taking in the firehouse. From the front, it seems like nothing changed. They hadn't done renovations over the 5 years he was gone.

He kept wandering, and soon he was at the top of the stairs. Was he snooping? I mean, this was his home for so many years and-. Buck stops dead in his tracks. In front of him was the 9-year boy he left so many years ago at the dining table, doing what Buck assumed to be homework.

"Christopher?" He says gently, trying not to spook him. He was so in his own head; he wasn't sure if Chris even heard him. But the boy looks up in surprise, and Buck gets a good look at him. He looked older. He was taller for sure, and his hair was a bit longer.

"What are you doing here?" There was a bit of sass in Chris's answer, and it made Buck whine inside.

"I- I don't really know" he scratched the back of his neck. "What are you doing here kiddo, shouldn't you be in school?"

Chris raises his eyebrow at him. "I'm not a kid now, Buck." He emphasizes his name. "I'm almost 14 years old. Wait. You won't know that." Buck could see Chris' angrily boiling over as he slams his textbooks, grabs his crutches, and left the room.

Buck messed up. He really did. He figured Eddie would be mad, but he never thought Chris would be. Buck leaned across the rail with a groan. This was a bad idea; maybe he should go-. Before Buck could even finish his thought, he heard a voice. "Buck?"

He looked up slowly to see the 118 truck back with his family in front of him.

There was no going back now.

He was in so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos and comments :) I will try and update short chapters daily if I can! 
> 
> I do not own 9-1-1 or the characters. This idea popped in my head :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I'm back now; things can go back to normal." Buck's not sure why he said that. Part of him knew that wasn't true, but Bobby said next took the air out of his lungs.
> 
> "No, it can't, Buck. You can't expect to come back, and everything is the same. For one, you're not apart of this team right now, and you also hurt everyone. Things are going to be different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None that I can think of! Just a lot of angry people! If you see anything else that should be labeled a trigger please let me know!

Buck felt a wave of sickness hit as he looked down. In front of him was his family, looking hurt and confused. He did that.

He looked up again to get another good look at all of them. Bobby. Hen. Chimney. Eddie. And most surprisingly, decked out in their own 118 uniforms, Maddie and Albert.

How long were they a part of the team? He shook his head and stood up properly.

"Uh, hey guys!" It came out awkwardly and clumsy, but what else could he say? He scratched the back of his neck. "Fancy seeing you here?" It came out of a question more than he would have liked it too.

Maddie put her hands up to her mouth, and tears started to fall, overwhelmed that he was here, no doubt. It was only a split second for her to get to Buck, cupping his face. "Evan, You're here!" She cried, sounded relieved and the same flooded through him. He forgot how much he missed her.

"I'm here, Mads; I'm okay." He pulled her into a hug and looked at the rest of the group who had come up afterward (minus Eddie, he noted). "I'm sorry."

Bobby raised an eye. "That's all you got to say? You come back after 5 years? You know who worried we all were when Eddie found that note?"

"I know. It was stupid."

"You had a bad Shift Buck, but you can't run away from your problems. We felt hurt all when you left. You didn't even come to say goodbye." There was angry in Hen's voice, and it

"You didn't resign." Bobby pointed out.

"You causes Maddie to go into Labour early from stressing over you." Buck gave Chimney a funny look and then looked down at Maddie, who was still hugging him tightly.

"You went into Labour early?"

"I was 8 months pregnant, the stress wasn't helping, but we aren't for sure that's what caused the baby to come early." She let go of her brother finally and stepped back to look at him. "You left me, Buck; I thought I lost you." Tears whelmed in her eyes again, and she wiped them furiously.

"But I'm back now; things can go back to normal." Buck's not sure why he said that. Part of him knew that wasn't true, but Bobby said next took the air out of his lungs.

"No, it can't, Buck. You can't expect to come back, and everything is the same. For one, you're not apart of this team right now, and you also hurt everyone. Things are going to be different."

"You're a coward, Buck. If there's something, the last 5 years have taught me that is you can't run from your problems, and that's exactly what you did." Buck heard Eddie say behind Bobby. Eddie was at the counter with Chris, and Buck wondered how long they were there.

"You're not welcome in mine and Chris' life no more. Our Friendship? Done." Buck could hear the hurt in Eddie's Voice.

He really messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, it will be revealed what Eddie was doing during those 5 years AND there will be an argument. STAY TUNED. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos and comments :) I will try and update short chapters daily if I can!
> 
> I do not own 9-1-1 or the characters. This idea popped in my head :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's heart dropped to his stomach. "Eddie! Wait for for-". He couldn't lose his best friend. He thought he would be mad at him, but to disown him like that? He didn't know why.
> 
> Eddie spun around. "Wait? You don't get to tell me to 'wait.' I was supposedly your Best friend, Buck. I was waiting for you for 5 years, Buck. Guess what? You never showed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talks about the death of a character who got sick. It doesn’t go into great detail but just in case! If you see anything else that should be labeled a trigger please let me know!

"Come on, Chris, Let's give the adults some space with Buck while we wait for Athena." Eddie gave Buck one last look before turning around and heading off toward's Bobby's office.

Buck's heart dropped to his stomach. "Eddie! Wait for for-". He couldn't lose his best friend. He thought he would be mad at him, but to disown him like that? He didn't know why.

Eddie spun around. "Wait? You don't get to tell me to 'wait.' I was supposedly your Best friend, Buck. I was waiting for you for 5 years, Buck. Guess what? You never showed."

"I'm sorry." Buck slumped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry doesn't fix missing every important thing in my life. I thought you were my partner in crime? Not just at work. You were my best friend, and you miss every aspect of my life the past 5 years."

"Eddie he-" Bobby started, but Eddie cut him off.

"No, Bobby. I'm done with his excuses." He pointed his finger at Bobby and then at Buck, stepping closer to him. "Did you know I was engaged? Nearly married? Me and Ana? Yeah. I proposed to her about 8 months after you left. We were dating for a year, and I popped the question."

"That's great, Eddie! I can-" Buck felt Hen pull on the hem of his sleeve next to him, so he stopped. Clearly, Eddie wasn't finished.

"What?" He forced a painful laugh. "Plan the wedding? There is none. She's gone. 6 months after I proposed, we learned she was sick. 5 months later, she was gone."

Buck looked down to Chris, who was still at the counter. He was visibly upset, and Maddie must have noticed this because she rushes to him, escorting him out of the room.

"Eddie, I had no idea. How would I know?"

"Exactly. You PROMISED Chris and me you would be there, but you weren't. You selfishly left us alone. And I'm angry. When we needed you the most, you were gone."

Buck was quiet at this. "I needed time to myself. With everything that went on with my parents and everyone had someone but me. I was alone, and I felt like I was holding you guys back. I felt so alone."

Hen turned Buck around and Engulfed him in a hug. "Buckaroo, you weren't holding us back at all." He feels a few more bodies surround him.

"I missed all of you. I thought if I weren't around, it would be easier, so I traveled instead. Saying goodbye would be too hard." His breath is shallow, and he is trying so hard not to cry.

He glances back at Eddie, who looks semi-guilty yet still mad. He wanted to ask what's happened afterward but never gets the chance as a concerned voice interrupts. "Who are you guys hugging?"

Athena.

They move out of the way, and he hears a gasp, but before he can process, she is upstairs in seconds, just like Maddie. "Evan Buckley," she greets with a hug, and it feels warm.

The alarm goes off, and the others head off to a call, but she keeps him in a hug. "Kids! Come upstairs away from the trucks, please!" She calls before looking to Buckley. "You staying for family supper?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie put a lot of info on Buck don’t you think? Next chapter, Athena explains more of what happened to Eddie. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos and comments :) I will try and update short chapters daily if I can!
> 
> I do not own 9-1-1 or the characters. This idea popped in my head :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena sighed as she plated some cookies for the kids. "How much did Eddie tell you about his story?" she whispered.
> 
> "Not very much, just him and Ana got engaged, and she got sick and died. Did something else happen?" He whispered, concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcoholism, Minor talks of death, and mostly Eddie NOT being okay as Athena tells his story to Buck. I think that is all, If you see anything else that should be labeled triggering please let me know!

When Athena lets go, Buck can see the tail end of the last truck leave. He sighs and follows her, not expecting to see some tiny humans and not-so-tiny humans at the table.

"Woah! It looks like you guys are building an army," he comments as they pass, noticing Christopher has also sat back down at the table.

"The only two here that come home with Bobby and me at the end of the day are Eddie and Christopher; the rest of them go home to her parents." She laughed, pouring a cup of coffee for herself.

"Why do Eddie and Chris come home with you?" He finds himself asking confused. Eddie surely has a house to himself, doesn't he?

Athena sighed as she plated some cookies for the kids. "How much did Eddie tell you about his story?" she whispered.

"Not very much, just him and Ana got engaged, and she got sick and died. Did something else happen?" He whispered, concerned.

She nodded quickly before putting on a smile. "Who wants an afternoon snack??" The kids cheered as she placed 2 cookies in front of everyone. "I'm going to go talk to Buck right quick, okay? If you guys need anything, you ask Chris, and he will come to get me, okay?" The kids nodded, and Athena pulled him away into Bobby's office.

"Sit down." Buck listened, and Athena sat in Bobby's spot. "Before Ana died, Eddie's Abuela got sick, so she and Pepa moved back to El Pasco. His parents insisted he and Christopher come live with them too, but he refused- he stayed in LA to be with Ana. He proposed, and they started to plan the wedding. But then, as you know, Ana got sick and didn't make it, which wreaked Eddie. His parents insisted again, but he wanted a good future for Christopher, so he stayed."  
Buck nodded at this information. It wasn't news to him that Eddie's parents tried to stay since he moved to LA.

"Things got worse. Eddie was tired during work and very withdrawn from everyone, but we didn't think anything of it since he just lost his fiancée. It turns out he was drinking a 6 pack every night after work. How we didn't know, I have no idea. Both me and Bobby have said he didn't seem hungover. Apparently, he can hold his liquor good."

Buck cringed at the thought of Eddie being so broken that he drank, but he guesses that's what happens when you have a dead wife and fiancée. "So, how did you find out?"

"Christopher found him one morning, he had passed out on the floor and his arm was bleeding, and Chris was worried, so he called 911. I and the rest of 118 were who found him; Eddie wasn't scheduled to work that shift." She looked grim as she peered over Buck, checking the door. "He went to the hospital, and then Bobby got him set up with rehab and grief counseling. Once he got out, he moved in May's old room and has been living with us since." She picked up a picture and showed Buck. It was a picture of the 3 of them and Christopher, Eddie with a chip.

"How long?"

"His One year was just 3 weeks ago." She smiled at the picture. "He was so proud. Christopher was proud too. It was so scary having to move in with Hen and Karen. We still have no idea how we convinced Social Services to let them foster Christopher, but he was so angry at his dad, but now he's just proud."

"How long has he had custody back for?"

"Not very long. They weren't going to let him first, but with a retired cop and a firefighter, they figured someone will always be with Eddie, so he doesn't relapse. Social Services come once a month to check on things."

Buck nodded. "I still can't believe he drank that much. A 6 pack a day? I mean, is that even possible?"

"I know. Bobby and I kicked ourselves for not seeing it sooner, but grief can do weird things."

Buck was about to ask more questions when there was a knock on the door. Christopher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a lot for him to process. I know that The 118 wouldn’t be able to take care of Chris or some other minor details but shhh, enjoy the story :P 
> 
> Next chapter you'll see Buck exploded. Stay Tuned!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos and comments :) I will try and update short chapters daily if I can!
> 
> I do not own 9-1-1 or the characters. This idea popped in my head :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's blood boiled, and something in him snapped.
> 
> "I HAD ENOUGH. FROM ALL OF YOU." He screamed, hitting the table full force. He felt all eyes on him, but he honestly didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Just a lot of screaming, minor mentions of death, and mental health issues. If there is anything else you should that should be labeled triggering please let me know!

Buck doesn't even process that's he's not listening; he is too in his head with what Athena said. When he finally snaps out of it, he noticed Athena isn't even in the room anymore. He walks slowly out to the main area and is surprised to see everyone was back. "Hey guys," Buck smiled before sitting next to Maddie at the table.

Eddie raised his eye. "What were you doing in Bobby's office? And why were you in there so long?" He raises his eye suspiciously at Buck.

Athena answers before he can. "Eddie, be nice. I was talking to him, and he had to process it. He wasn't even in there that long."

Buck checks the clock. 3:45 pm. "So when did you join the 118 Maddie?"

"Well, Chim convinced me right after Ollie was born. So I started school while on Maturity leave with Ollie. Being a nurse help, I only had to do a shorter bridge course. By the time my maturity leave was up, I was able to become a paramedic." Buck nodded.

"She is the first to get an expectation. Usually, you need 2 years of firefighting, but since she was a nurse and a 911 operator, they made an exception. We are super proud." There was pride in Eddie's voice as he leaned over the table and high-fived Maddie.

Buck is surprised that Eddie doesn't make a dig at him, but that doesn't last long. "Which you would know if you were around." He stares directly into Buck's eyes with a smirk.

Buck rolls his eyes, intending to ignore the comment, but of course, Chimney had to chime in. "Yeah, you haven't even asked to meet your niece Olivia AND nephew Dallas yet." Buck didn't, but they also didn't introduce him to them, so-

"Or asked about Nia and Denny," Hen hummed.

Eddie interrupted his thoughts again. "He probably didn't even know Dallas existed. Not like he knew how to pick up a-"

Buck's blood boiled, and something in him snapped.

"I HAD ENOUGH. FROM ALL OF YOU." He screamed, hitting the table full force. He felt all eyes on him, but he honestly didn't care.

"You know I came back because we are supposed to be a family. But all you guys are a pretty horrible one right now. Yes. I left, but I had mental health issues. I wasn't happy, and I felt so alone. I was alone and had to get away. So I took some time away, and I thought you guys would understand but clearly not." He huffed, pacing the floors.

"Eddie, I'm sorry about your wife, but that is not on me. I disagree that it's my fault everything happened. Chimney and Hen, I'm sorry I haven't asked about the kids, but if you haven't noticed ever since I got here, no one ONCE asks me why I was here. Every since I got here, I was yelled at mocked. I came back here for family. So no. I'm not a coward; I'm a human being, so I didn't feel like being treated like trash. Yet here we are. I think I'll leave and never come back if that's what you want." He stopped pacing at looked at the shocked faces in front of him.

"Buck, I'm-" the bell decided at that moment to go off, .leaving Eddie hanging.

Bobby sent them a look. "Coming on, guys, fire isn't gonna put himself out."

Everyone looked back at Buck. There was a chorus of "don't leave" and "we are sorry" flying all over the place before Bobby ushered them off.

Buck fell to the table with a sigh, putting his face in his hands. A few moments later, he felt a hug from behind him.

He looked up to Athena, confused, and then turned around to see who it was.

Christopher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck Is MAD. How do you think the others will react when they come back from Call? OR will Buck already be left?
> 
> I promise Eddie isn’t going to be a bad guy forever, he just has some issues he needs to work on. Also I couldn’t wrap my head around the whole Paramedic and Firefighter thing so I made something up. Who knows if she would be able to so soon? Not me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos and comments :) I will try and update short chapters daily if I can!
> 
> I do not own 9-1-1 or the characters. This idea popped in my head :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you going to leave me again?" His voice was quiet, making Buck's heart ache more. As much as he wanted to join the 118, they obviously had issues that didn't involve him, but they were trying to blame him for leaving.
> 
> He looked to Athena, whose heart looked like it was breaking as well listening. He didn't answer right then; he just held Christopher tighter, causing the 13-year-old to burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly is saying this chapter sounds anxious so brace yourself as Chris gives all the feels. 
> 
> TW: Minor Mentions Eddie drinking again. Prepare yourself for a broken-hearted Chris :( If you see anything else that should be labeled Trigger please let me know! 
> 
> Also: Would you guys like it if I made this into a "series" and posted one-shots of things from other people's perspectives?? This would keep all of them together! If so, Let me know what part of the story so far you want to see and in which perspective? (An example would be the discussion in the firetruck after Buck had his outburst when Bobby ushered them away). I already have plans to start a ‘5 years’ series to explain what happened in those 5 years but what other oneshots do you want to see??

Buck leans into Christopher's hug, and they stay there for a few seconds before Christopher speaks. "I'm sorry, Buck."

, Leaning out of the hug and looks at him questioningly. "What are you sorry for, Bud?"

Christopher sighs. "I was a bad friend too."

But tries to make his face not look so shocked before swooping up Christopher into his arms and placing him on his lap awkwardly. "No, Chris, You weren't. You didn't understand why I left; I'm sorry I was a bad friend to you."

Chris gave a frustrated groan. "I kept asking dad when you were coming back, and he always got mad at me."

Buck's heart ached. "I think your dad was missing me when you guys were going through a hard time, that's all. What would happen?"

"He would start drinking. First, when I would go to bed, I would hear him, but then he started to drink when he would get off work. I thought if I stopped asking about you, he would stop drinking."

"Oh, Buddy," he hugged Christopher close. "I'm sorry you felt like you had to do that, I'm not sure what is up with your dad, but Athena and Bobby will make sure that he doesn't start drinking again."

"Are you going to leave me again?" His voice was quiet, making Buck's heart ache more. As much as he wanted to join the 118, they obviously had issues that didn't involve him, but they were trying to blame him for leaving.

He looked to Athena, whose heart looked like it was breaking as well listening. He didn't answer right then; he just held Christopher tighter, causing the 13-year-old to burst into tears.

He stayed in the chair for a good 20 minutes with Christopher in his arms before moving away to look at him. He had been sniffing for the last 10 minutes, and he figured with Athena distracted in the other room, this was a good time to talk to Chris.

"Chris, you know I love you, right?"

"But you're going to leave me again." He sniffs as more tears whelming in his eyes. Buck puts a finger up to his lip; he didn't want Athena to get suspicious.

"You have a cellphone, right bud?" Chris nodded his head. "Okay, I'm going to give you my new number so we can text or Video call whenever we want, but I need you to keep this a secret, okay? Don't tell anyone. Not Bobby, Athena, Hen, Chim, Maddie, Dad. Okay? Can you keep it a secret?"

Buck felt bad for making him lie to his family, but he didn't want to give up on Chris again. "I promise, Buck."

"Good boy. I'm going to put it as a different name, so no one is suspicious."

Chris nodded. "There's a boy in my class named Henry. He doesn't have a phone, but if Dad notices, I can say he got one."

Buck nodded, putting his number in as Greg before passing it back. "I promise I'll answer as much as I can, and if I miss a call, I'll call you right back. I have to go now, though, bud."

He puts Chris down in the seat next to him, making sure his crutches are nearby to find Athena. "Hey, I'm going to go now."

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay? For supper?"

"We both know that is a bad idea. I'm sorry."

Athena gives a sad smile. "I know, buckaroo; I'll let them know. I'm going to have a lengthy chat with them afterward." She sighs. "Can I have your number so we can keep in touch?"

Buck shakes his head. "I don't think that is a good idea. They need some space from me, and I don't think I will be back for a while."

She nods. "I understand" she slips him a number in his hand. "This is my cell. Call if you need anything, any time of day." She gives him a big hug before he goes back to the main area where Chris was.

"Bye, buddy."

"Bye Buck"

He leaves the 118 with tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we agree that Chris is such a treasure?? This is not the end! Next chapter there is going to be a time-jump, not a big one but it is going to be good. 
> 
> Shoutout to Ohio Gurl who gave me the idea for this chapter!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos and comments :) I will try and update short chapters daily if I can!
> 
> I do not own 9-1-1 or the characters. This idea popped in my head :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a sharp breath on the other side before a voice he hasn't heard in a month speaks. "Buck?"
> 
> No. No. No. No. No. No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: anxious Buck, I think that is all but If you see anything else that should be labeled Trigger please let me know!
> 
> Posting another chapter today to let you know that this is now series called “ Who Says You Can't Go Home”. I have one other work in this series right now called “5 Years” which is going to a timestamp of every month Buck is gone and explains what went on when Buck left! The first chapter is up now please give it some love. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!

The next month is quiet yet eventful for Buck.

After leaving the 118 that day, Buck decided to scrap his old Motor house (since it was parked in front of the fire station and everyone presumably saw it) and gets a newer version, swapping everything at the dealerships over so he could leave his old van there, before settling into an RV park on the other side of the city.

That proves to be a good idea, as a couple of weeks after he leaves, Eddie and some other members of the 118 storm into the RV park, knocking on all the doors looking for "Evan Buckley." Good thing he didn't use his real name, using "Henry Smith."

Buck sees them through the window before they have a chance to see him, so he closes all the blinds and locks the door, hiding in the back till they are gone. Which isn't long.

He keeps regular contact with Chris, face timing him whenever Chris is alone. Chris is happy that he is back in his life so and that's all he cares about. He started to bartend at a bar that he knew the 118 would NEVER go to, and he has no contact with them at all.

Till one day.

He is at the store when Chris calls. It's not unusual for him to call this time of day, so Buck doesn't think anything of it, placing the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Chris! I'm out shopping; what are you up to?"

The line is dead, which is unusual. He checks to make sure the line didn't disconnect but trying again. "Chris?"

There is a sharp breath on the other side before a voice he hasn't heard in a month speaks. "Buck?"

No. No. No. No. No. No.

This CAN'T be happening. Why did Eddie have Chris's phone? Where was Chris?

"I-I can't do this." He hangs up fast before running out of the store.

\---------------

He's only at the park for 10 minutes, lounging in bed before there is a knock on the door. "Buck? I know you're in there. Please answer."

He should have known Eddie would figure out how to track him. He pulls the duvet over his head, desperate to wait it out so he won't have to face him.

And he would of too if Eddie never used his kid against Buck.

"Buck, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was on it! Please don't be mad." Christopher's voice was trembling like crazy. Deciding he couldn't face it anymore, Buck got up and opened the door.

He gave Eddie a deathly stare before getting on Chris' level. "Chris buddy, I'm not mad at you, I promise. Your dad shouldn't have been snooping on your phone."

"I thought I was calling his friend's moth-"

Buck cut him off. "Save it. I'm not ready for an apology, or I would have come back. I can't believe you tracked me. Do you how Ille-"

"I didn't track you. Your name is Henry on Chris's phone, and I remembered there being a Henry here that didn't answer the door. I assumed it was you." Eddie sassed back, making Buck rolls his eyes. He goes to slam the door shut, but Eddie puts his hand on the door before he can. "Buck, wait. You can come to get Chris on Saturday for the afternoon if you want."

"What?" Buck found himself and Chris say the same time, confused.

"I kept him from you long enough, and if he is secretly messaging you, he obviously wants to be in your life. Listen, I'm sorry for what I said before. My therapist and Athena's talk helped me realize how wrong I was, and I still want you in my life. I know it is going to take time for you to trust all of us again, but if Chris is going to help, then I don't want to keep you from him."

Buck eyed him suspiciously but ultimately decided that Chris was worth it if it causes them to make amends. "I still don't trust you, but I will take you on that deal." 

"I know. I'm working at the station on Saturday so he will be there with Athena all day. You can come to pick him up whenever."

Buck nods before looking down at Chris cheerfully. "Hear that, buddy? It's a Buck and Chris day!"

Chris cheered happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie having a change of heart?? Do you think he is letting go or is he trying to use Christopher to do something? Who Knows! Not even me at this point! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos and comments :) I will try and update short chapters daily if I can!
> 
> I do not own 9-1-1 or the characters. This idea popped in my head :)


End file.
